Donquixote Family
|extra1title = Leader |extra1 = Donquixote Doflamingo |extra2title = Kingdom |extra2 = Dressrosa |extra3title = Status |extra3 = Active }} The Donquixote Family is a royal bloodline which ruled the Dressrosa Kingdom eight hundred years ago and one of the twenty royal families which founded the World Government. Members The family began at least eight hundred years ago, when the yet-to-be-named king of the Dressrosa nation departed from his kingdom to live in Mariejois upon being invited. The current generation of the Donquixote Family consisted of four people, three of whom are dead: Donquixote Homing, the previous patriarch, who bore two sons with his wife: the firstborn Donquixote Doflamingo and the second born Rosinante. History Past Founding of the World Government Eight hundred years ago, the Dressrosa kingdom was ruled by the Donquixote Family. Before the Void Century, the family was at odds with the Tontatta Tribe after enslaving them. After the Void Century, the king at the time abandoned the country and the Donquixote Family became one of the twenty royal families who founded the World Government. Since then, the family lived in Mariejois. Relinquished Power }} Forty-one years ago, the child Donquixote Doflamingo was born in the noble bloodline, and sometime after, the second child Rosinante was born. After a short while of living the privileges of Celestial Dragons, Doflamingo was evicted from such luxuries when his father, Donquixote Homing, abdicated their status as World Nobles in order to live a normal life with his family of four. However, Doflamingo was still clinging onto his heritage by asking his father to buy more slaves and to shoot commoners who talk back to him. Unfortunately, a miscalculation occurred in Homing's choice of a new home: a country in the North Blue, which has no ties to the World Government. Coupled with the residents are people who bear grudges against the Celestial Dragons, this would become a stepping stone to Doflamingo's descend to darkness. When Doflamingo reached eight years old, the family manor was burned to the ground by angry victims of the Celestial Dragons, and the family was forced to hideout in a small shack in the junkyard. Homing tried to contact Mariejois to save his sons and wife, but they retorted how the family cannot return from their choices and coldly hung up on the man. This resulted in his wife dying from the deplorable household, much to Doflamingo and Rosinante's broken hearts. Eventually, the three remaining Donquixote Family members were found and caught, and then hanged onto a wall above flames, tortured and beaten. While screaming, he blamed his father for condemning the family to such a hellish life. Ascent to Piracy Two years later, Doflamingo's suffering drove him over the edge, resulting in him killing his own father, for whom he holds with contempt for condemning the family into the life of outcasts. The child then took his father's head back to Mariejois, hoping to return to the privileged life as a Celestial Dragon. Unfortunately for him, the World Nobles already considers the Donquixote Family as a "family of traitors" for fraternizing with commoners, and refused to let him or Rosinante return. However, armed with the knowledge of Mariejois' national treasure, Doflamingo was considered a threat and the World Nobles tried to kill him; they failed and the two brothers escaped. Doflamingo became a pirate with the goal of revenge against the World Nobles who refused to reinstate his status by destroying the world they lord over, and he gathered various recruits whom became a new incarnation of the "Donquixote Family", and whom Doflamingo treasures plenty. Rosinante, on the other hand, left Doflamingo and became a Marine. Years later, Rosinante infiltrated his brother's crew while bearing the codename "Corazon". Thirteen years ago, Rosinante saved Trafalgar Law's life, and was killed shortly after by his brother Doflamingo for betraying the crew. Ten years ago, Doflamingo came back to his family's original kingdom with the new incarnation of his "family" and ousted the Riku family, usurping Riku Dold III's status as king of Dressrosa. He reestablished the clan's practice of forcing dwarves of the Tontatta Kingdom into slave labor. Dressrosa Arc Once the Straw Hat Pirates and the dwarves knocked out Sugar, her powers over Dressrosa disengaged, and all of her memory erasure of its citizens were cancelled. The people became aware of Doflamingo's true colors, and immediately ousted him from his dictatorship of Dressrosa. Doflamingo retaliated by sealing off the entire island from the outside world and forced the denizens to kill each other, while playing his twisted game of choosing their king. References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Don Quijote fr:Famille Don Quichotte id:Keluarga Donquixote Category:Families Category:Dressrosa Characters